


Fuck Magic

by SMDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings in Author's Notes, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic), Chinese Translation Available, Crying During Sex, Foreskin Play, Guilt, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scars, anxiety attack, body image issues, chronic pain mention, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling
Summary: When a spell forces Steve and Bucky to switch bodies, Bucky fails to resist temptation.





	1. Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Fuck Magic 該死的魔法](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407115) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829)



> [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) Day 5 "body swap". Chapter two will be Day 6 "bonds (telepathic or empathic)" and will be posted as soon as I write it! Which will definitely be within 24hours but not now. (I'm a day behind because yesterday was A Day In My Life, and I may yet remain a day behind but I WILL CATCH UP at some point).
> 
> There's a further, minorly spoiler-y explanation of the tags in the end notes, but I don't think it's as bad as it might sound? And I promise, this has a happy ending! If anyone thinks I need to add more details in the end notes or more tags, please let me know! Btw, if you're reading this before part two is up, I will add tags for the next part once it's all written and ready to be posted since I'm not 100% sure exactly what tags to put on that yet.
> 
> Also also, this is 1/3 because I'm 99% sure I'm gonna write a very short "post-credit scene".
> 
> Edit: Chapter two is posted now, and chapter three is gonna be Day 7 of Kinktober THEN the "post-credit scene". I added one additional tag for chapter two, and there is brief reference to past Steve/Peggy.

Bucky can't remember the last time he woke up without the scarred seam of his metal arm aching. He refuses to open his eyes, luxuriating in actually being fully comfortable for once. 

It's just _nice_ , that's what it is, although a little odd. The lack of even a morning twinge surpasses "unusual", and anything out of the norm is never a good sign in Bucky's experience. So why...?

"Ughhhh." Bucky's eyes snap open, staring at the ceiling, He takes a deep, fortifying breath before glancing down.

Two flesh arms, check. Ridiculous waist-to-shoulder ratio, check. 

"Dammit," he swears, rolling onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillow. 

He hoped it would've worn off during the night. Strange said the spell was definitely temporary, estimating it would last approximately one month. They weren't past the 24 hour mark yet. 

Still... It's just _awkward_. Being in Steve's body and all. Especially since he's head over heels in hopeless love with Steve, and more than a little wildly attracted to him. Even back in Brooklyn, Bucky wanted Steve in every way. 

He was beautiful then, and Bucky will _never_ understand why no one else seemed to think so. God knows how much pain he was always in, but Bucky learned to jack off by imaging that version of Steve. Holding him, kissing him, touching him, _fucking_ him.

Of course, Bucky knew even then his feelings weren't focused on sex. He loved Steve, was _in love with_ Steve, probably from the moment they met if he's honest with himself. Ornery, contrary, creative, kind, and above all passionate and genuinely _good_. Bucky loved him from the beginning, knowing he never had to have Steve _that way_ to be happy so long as Steve was in his life.

Bucky still wanted, still lusted for Steve, but he made sure to content himself with the dames in the dance-halls, and once or twice sailors from the docks. 

Then Steve went and got himself all super-serumed because he was Steve. 

After Azzano, after reaching the base at Steve's side and spending far too long in a medical tent being poked and prodded after being tortured, Bucky finally had a chance to really look at Steve in his new, big, strong body.

Bucky almost choked on his tongue, and if he'd been less exhausted he would've tented his uniform trousers.

Even brainwashed as the Winter Soldier, fighting Steve, trying to kill him, Bucky felt something stir low in his gut whenever he looked at Steve. 

Bucky didn't recognize the feeling as arousal for an embarrassingly long time, not until one day in training with the other Avengers.

Bucky took a short water break, watching Steve spar with Sam and suddenly unable to look away. 

The power and strength of Steve's shoulders, his bulging arms, the twist and flex of his abs, his perfectly round ass, positively _enchanted_ Bucky. 

"Enjoying yourself, Barnes?" Natasha asked from his side, making him jump. He vividly remembers her smirk and the dart of her eyes toward his crotch. His face flamed and he stuttered something incoherent in response before fleeing to the empty locker room.

His erection was a revelation - the first one he experienced since before Hydra. Until that moment, naked under the steaming water in the team showers, he didn't think he would ever get it up again.

He remembered being in love with Steve, almost before anything else came back. But he forgot just how much _in lust_ with Steve he was too.

Masturbating in the shared showers was too much for Bucky, so he rushed through and hurried to lock himself in his bedroom. He orgasmed for the first time in the 21st century to the image of Steve, sweat soaked workout attire outlining all his scientifically engineered muscles, playing on repeat in his mind.

Right here, in this very bed, where he's now waking up in Steve's _actual body_. Except it wasn't in any way he ever imagined and he imagined _a lot_. Fuck magic, he thinks. 

And, as if the past 70 years didn't prove the Universe hated him, Steve's goddamn perfect body is _hard_.

"Fucking shitfuck goddammit motherfucker!" Bucky growls into the pillow, flinching as the words come out in Steve's voice. 

Rolling onto his (Steve's?) stomach is proving to be a bad idea. Steve's cock is trapped between his abs and the bed, and Bucky puts all his focus into not grinding down.

He rolls over with a grunt, but that doesn't help. Instead, Bucky can see where Steve's cock is tenting his sweatpants. He tears his gaze away, breathing harshly, and stares at the ceiling.

It's not real arousal of course, just a simple biological phenomenon. But for all Steve and Bucky are familiar with the sight of each other's naked bodies, from living together in Brooklyn to the European Theater, and even now as Avengers, Bucky's never seen Steve erect. 

The idea of it is enough to make the situation a matter of actual arousal, and Bucky tries not to squirm.

He hated himself back in the war for noticing and being about 99% certain the serum made everything bigger. He still can't confirm if Steve's dick actually increased in size, but now he can definitely confirm it is a _monster_. 

It twitches in his pants, and Bucky stifles a groan. 

Nope, doesn't seem like ignoring it is gonna work. 

Bucky tries to tell himself it's fine, given their very unusual situation. 

Yeah, it's not his body, and masturbating seems somehow like it would be a violation (fuck, Steve is probably waking up now to the pain in his shoulder, fucking _fuck_ magic). 

But at the same time, he's stuck here. The spell will wear off eventually no matter what, and Strange said it seemed like there was some kind of trigger to make it snap instantly, though what he couldn't say. Maybe Bucky and Steve will accidentally break the spell and switch back early, but til then... 

He has to take care of it. It's Steve's (beautiful) body instead of Bucky's usual (fucked up) one, but it's still a body. He's gonna have to shower soon, and he's already taken a piss which wasn't so bad. It's just a dick, same as he's had all his life even though it's technically different. The mechanics are still the same, from emptying bladders to emptying balls. 

And it _is_ different.

__

__

Steve's uncut, Bucky isn't. Bucky didn't even think about it until Steve stopped him on his way to the bathroom the night before.

Looking at Steve, blushing and awkward and in Bucky's body, was _unsettling_ to say the least. Worse when Steve started telling him how to take care of his foreskin, how to pull it back, keep it clean. Because of course Steve knew Bucky was cut, that he wouldn't have any idea how to maintain Steve's dick.

Steve _would_ notice something like that, that's just who he is. There's nothing to read into. 

Bucky repeated that like a mantra as he pissed, being sure to follow Steve's instructions while being quick and methodical, taking no more time than absolutely necessary.

Refusing to indulge his curiosity. 

Maybe he could tell Steve he was just curious about jerking off with foreskin? Just academic curiosity - _if_ he even had to say anything to Steve at all. 

Because it really is a necessity now, he can't let Steve have a four hour erection, those commercials insist that's dangerous and unhealthy, Steve would do the same for him--

"Oh god," Bucky tells the ceiling. His hips thrust without his conscious direction, cock rubbing against the fabric of the sweatpants. 

The idea of Steve, in Bucky's body, touching him, exploring him--

"Fuck it," Bucky decides, and scrambles to push the sweatpants down and kick them off. 

Jesus God, Steve's dick is _huge_. Bucky's above average himself since the serum, but definitely more in girth than length. He guesses Steve's probably only a little thicker than most, but holy fuck he can't be more than a centimeter under nine inches if not longer.

It slaps heavy against his stomach, flushed bright red. Bucky's cock is on the darker side when he's this aroused, but Steve's blushes like the rest of him. Speaking of...

Bucky sits up, pulling off his shirt as he goes. He pushes the pillows up against the headboard before settling back, sitting up more now so he has a better view of Steve's body and sure enough - that infamous blush goes all the way down.

Bucky bites his lip to keep from whimpering as the knowledge sends a thrill up his spine.

And now he can really see Steve's cock. The swollen head peeks out from under the foreskin, slick and smooth and so sensitive looking. 

Bucky takes a deep breath and reaches down. 

He exhales with a groan, tracing fingertips up the underside, feeling Steve's blood pulse in the large vein.

Pushing the foreskin back to tentatively touch the head reveals Bucky's first impression as accurate. It _is_ supremely sensitive, almost painfully so, and Bucky grips the shaft instead.

He squeezes, a little too rough, and whines low in his throat. 

Yes, the mechanics are the same, but the bodies are _different_. Steve's cock responds in ways Bucky's doesn't, Steve--

Hips bucking up, Bucky arches as he realizes he can figure out what Steve likes this way, really get to know him, and even though it'll never happen he imagines using what he learns. 

He imagines, once they're back in the correct bodies, coming to Steve. Pushing him down, laying him out in a position just like this one, but instead of Steve's hands using his own. 

His right hand with gun calluses instead of shield calluses. His _metal_ hand. Touching Steve, for the first time, not like this but as himself, and taking him apart. 

Bucky can use this time to figure out the ideal way to get Steve off, to make him come before he knows what's happening. Or maybe he'll draw it out, make Steve cry and beg for release. 

"Fucking shit," he curses, removing his hands to fumble in his nightstand for lube. 

He squirts a generous amount into his hands, really getting them slick and giving the lube a chance to warm up. Gotta take care of Steve's body after all, avoid shocking it with cold lube. 

Unless Steve likes that--

No, it's already almost skin temperature anyway. Focus, he thinks. One thing at a time. 

And really, going directly for Steve's cock? What about foreplay? Just because it's been forever doesn't mean Bucky's forgotten what he's doing during sex. 

He runs slick hands down, stroking defined Adonis lines and following the curve of hip to groin to frame Steve's cock without touching it. 

There's a spot on the left side against the bone of his pelvis, that makes his leg twitch and cock jump. He repeats the motion, concentrating, and gasps. 

It's almost ticklish, enough that Bucky's sure Steve would hate being touched there in a non-sexual context. But here, hard against his belly, running his hand over that spot is a direct conduit to his cock. 

Bucky experiments, alternating between faint strokes of fingertips and scratching nails and exerting enough pressure to nearly count as a deep massage. 

Running his nails over the skin, lightly, only enough to feel the edges but not enough to be a real scratch, proves to be the perfect method. 

His pulse is visible in his cock, making it bob up and down, and where the foreskin is pulled back to reveal the very tip Bucky can see precome start leaking from the slit. 

He grabs his cock again, gentler than before, and pulls up. The head disappears under the foreskin, and Bucky keeps stretching it. 

It feels better than he would've thought, tugging at the foreskin until it's taut and fully extended. With his free hand, he pinches the skin above the tip, massaging it between his fingertips. 

Precome slicks the inside of the foreskin, and he stops playing with it to stroke back down, this time pulling to completely reveal the head. Again, it's almost to sensitive too be pleasurable, but Bucky persists.

He strokes from base to tip and back, setting up a moderately paced rhythm. He doesn't pull the foreskin all the way down again, or extend it fully. Instead, he concentrates on the feel of it against the shaft, the sensation reminding him more of actual sex than when he masturbates in his own body. 

Watching the head disappear completely before being revealed again is entrancing. Bucky barely notices when his hips start to rock into it, and doesn't think before reaching down to fondle his balls.

He squeezes and tugs them much harder than he would with himself, acting mindlessly, as if with muscle memory. Such rough treatment would normally make him flinch away, but in this body - in _Steve's_ body - it makes him arch and toss his head against the pillows. 

He gasps and pants with his mouth open, repeating the motion and speeding up the hand jerking his cock. He rolls one testicle in his palm, then the other before grabbing the sack above them and tugging down. And it feels _good_ , so good his toes curl, and he doesn't even need to think about what he's doing. 

Then Bucky realizes, this must be how Steve usually masturbates. This, _this_ is what Steve likes, what gets him off. 

Bucky opens his eyes and sits up further to watch. 

Muscle memory takes over completely, movement of his hands automatic and natural. Knowing that makes his hips twitch and thrust. 

So he watches, shivering with arousal. Steve's hands on Steve's cock, on his balls, jerking and pulling, giving himself pleasure.

What would it be like to see this from a different angle? From his own body, behind his own eyes, maybe standing in the doorway after accidentally walking in?

Or, better yet, setting up a chair at the foot of the bed, lounging back, idly touching himself over his pants or bringing himself out. Just to provide sensation, friction, pressure, but not necessarily to cause orgasm. Something to give himself relief, while Steve stretches out on the bed in front of him to put on a show for Bucky and Bucky alone.

Steve spreading his legs for Bucky, touching himself, showing Bucky what he likes. Teaching Bucky how to make it good for him, letting Bucky watch and take mental notes. Planning on letting Bucky touch him later, on finding out how well Bucky was paying attention in preparation for--

Knuckles brush against his perineum, and Bucky moans. He presses against it, letting go of Steve's scrotum to explore further down. 

He wonders... Has Steve ever touched himself here? Has _anyone_?

He brushes fingertips over the puckered hole, and Steve's entire body flinches on reflex, so he doesn't think so. 

Bucky drops his cock to scramble for the lube again, before again reaching down between Steve's cheeks. 

He goes slow, circling the tight hole with first one fingertip then two. He doesn't press in, not yet, gotta really work up to it when it's like this.

Bucky concentrates on relaxing, an act unfamiliar in this body but not to Bucky himself. Muscles fight him, but Bucky knows what he's doing.

And with careful, persistent nudges, putting pressure on the hole and taking it away to just stroke around the rim, he finally gets a finger in.

It's tight and hot and _so tight_ , Bucky's breath catches. It almost hurts, and that just makes it better. 

_God_ , Bucky wishes... He picks up the rhythm on his cock again, really working the foreskin up and over the head then back down to expose it. 

With just the very tip of an index finger in Steve's hole, Bucky wishes.

He wishes he was in his own body, with Steve _actually present_ , mind and heart and soul. 

He wants to feel the burning heat of Steve's opening clenching around his real fingers, flesh or metal - flesh _and_ metal -

He wants to really teach Steve the pleasure of this, of being opened up and stretched out, _penetrated_ \--

Bucky imagines being himself again, hovering over Steve, pressing his cock to Steve's hole, pushing in _deep_ , body flush against Steve's--

Steve clenching and releasing around him, the tender rim of his hole wet and red, sucking him in--

Being _inside Steve_ , bringing actual real pleasure to Steve, not like this. Not just getting Steve's body off, but really getting _Steve_ off. Making him feel Bucky, arch and writhe underneath Bucky. 

Watching Steve's face, his eyes and expression as Bucky makes him feel better than he ever thought possible. Will he cry, will he scream? Will he be silent, close his eyes, or keep them locked with Bucky's? 

Bucky wants to _taste_ Steve, not just feel him. He wants his tongue where his finger is in Steve. 

He wants to fuck Steve, fast and hard and rough. He wants to _make love_ to Steve, slow and sweet and tender. 

Bucky wants everything with Steve, because he _loves Steve_ \--

Bucky bites back a shout as Steve's balls tense and release, keeps stroking Steve's cock through his orgasm. An orgasm he, Bucky, has no right to be feeling, this is Steve's body, oh God what is he doing this isn't okay, fuck, _fuck_ \--

Steve will _hate_ him, Steve will leave, Bucky took advantage of him, used him, used the excuse of their situation to _violate him_ \--

Bucky fucked up, he's unforgivable, _oh God_ what has he done??

Sudden pounding on his bedroom door makes him jump almost violently, and realize he's still touching Steve, holding his cock, covered in his seed--

Bucky jerks his hands away with a noise between a gasp and a sob.

"Bucky! Bucky, open up!"

Bucky stares at the door, frozen in terror.

"Open the door Bucky! Right now!" 

Bucky still doesn't move from the bed, mind slowly blanking out with panic.

"Goddammit Bucky, _let me in_!" It's disconcerting again, Bucky thinks, to hear his name being shouted like that in his own voice.

"Fucking hell," Steve says in Bucky's body from outside the door. The doorknob starts turning, and Bucky knows Steve is forcing the lock, using Bucky's own metal arm. 

Steve will see, Bucky knows. It's unavoidable. He'll see the mess Bucky made of his body, the depth of Bucky's violation. They'll have to - they can't wait even a month for the spell to fade, they need to find a way to break it _now_ , figure out how to pull whatever trigger Strange talked about. Bucky obviously can't be trusted to take care of Steve's body, he'll have to give it back, go back to his own broken and abused one. 

And Steve's will be abused too now, used against his will by Bucky's selfishness. _Curiosity_ , who's he kidding? He just wanted Steve, he couldn't control himself, he didn't even last _24 whole hours_. 

After Brooklyn and the Great Depression, after World War Two and torture, after the train and becoming the Winter Soldier, after nearly _killing Steve_ \--

This is it. This is the last straw. After everything, now is when Steve will finally leave him, refuse to forgive him. 

Bucky is about to get what he deserves, and truth be told it's long overdue.

He was so close though, _so close_ to happiness. Maybe he didn't have Steve in all the ways he wanted, but he still _had Steve_. Steve doesn't love him the same way, that's all. Definitely doesn't want to fuck him (Bucky suspected, once or twice before, that _maybe_ \- but now, especially after Steve's spent time in Bucky's body and seen how fucked up it is, Bucky's own depraved actions aside there's _no way_ Steve wants him). 

He just wishes he could've kept pretending.

_Fuck magic _, Bucky thinks desperately, closing his eyes as the door bangs open into the wall.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr self promo spiel, followed by further content warning:  
>  You can find me on Tumblr where I pretend badly to be a human being by reblogging 99% of everything on my Tumblr with no commentary (except occasional rants in the tags). I am trying to start interacting more though, which hey incidentally, this is part of that! If you want, you can also reblog this fic here!
> 
> **minor spoiler warning**
> 
> Content Warning:  
>  Bucky masturbates in Steve's body without Steve's knowledge or permission, hence the "mildly dubious consent" tag.
> 
> Bucky also has disparaging thoughts about his own body, such as "broken" and "fucked up". Bucky also experiences chronic pain is his left shoulder, and the story starts with him noticing the unusual absence of it.
> 
> The scene ends when, during/after orgasm, Bucky begins to experience an anxiety attack. He thinks he violated Steve, and believes Steve will hate him. It is written mostly as Bucky's thoughts spiraling, and implies guilt and self-hatred over his time as the Winter Soldier. There is a mention of his mind going blank, and being "frozen in panic".
> 
> This is all resolved to a large degree in Part Two (I may change the wording of this after I actually write the next part, just fyi if you're reading this before it's posted. But essentially, it all works out in the end). EDIT: and there will be a third chapter that resolves even more. There's also a further CW in the end notes for Ch. 2, but shorter than this.
> 
> **END minor spoiler warning**


	2. Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) Day 6 "bonds (telepathic or empathic)".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only ended up adding one tag for this chapter ("scars", see end notes for more info), because I'm actually going to have chapter 3 as Day 7 of Kinktober. There is brief reference to past Steve/Peggy in this chapter, and I don't think anything else that needs tagging yet? But if you see something I should tag for or expand on more in the end notes please let me know!

Steve wakes up knowing something is wrong. He wasn't injured when he went to bed, and even if he was the serum should've taken care of it.

But his left shoulder is burning, a deep pain radiating out from what feels like the bone itself. 

He sits up too fast, making the pain spike, and collapses back on his bed with a groan. 

"The fuck?" he whines, squeezing his eyes shut and groping at his shoulder. His hand meets metal instead of skin and that's when he remembers. 

The fight, the witch, the way the world spun around him as his consciousness ripped out of his body to land in another. The vertigo of seeing himself stumble and fall, knocked over by the returning shield. Almost falling too, unaccustomed to the weight of a metal limb. 

Stephen Strange arriving, moments too late for him and Bucky, and restraining the witch. Looking at him and Bucky and saying simply, "oh dear."

The debrief and Strange's analysis of the spell. Awkward conversations after returning to the Stark Tower apartment he shares with Bucky.

And now, waking up in pain enough to make him think he'd been somehow attacked in his sleep. 

"Oh Bucky," Steve whispers. His heart clenches in his - or rather _Bucky's_ \- chest. Bucky never said, but of course he didn't. This is Bucky's life now, has been for seventy years. He's probably used to it. 

Steve spent almost an hour the night before slathering lotion all over after his shower. Bucky had, God, _so many scars_ , from his time with Hydra. Most are dry and irritated. 

Steve has no idea if Bucky ever bothers with lotion or anything else, but as long as he's in Bucky's body he's damn well going to take care of it. 

And (fuck yeah magic) as long as the spell lasts, Bucky is getting a break. Steve's body was scientifically engineered to be perfect - he only ever wakes up in pain after the very worst fights and doesn't scar besides. Bucky will experience that for a little while, at least.

It isn't fair, Steve thinks. Steve spent most of his life in poor health, living with his aches and pains. It was miserable, but at the same time the sudden absence of it was jarring back in the 40s and _still_ occasionally unsettles him. 

Bucky though... If there's anyone alive in all the universe who deserves a body that doesn't hurt, it's James Buchanan Barnes. He's hurt _enough_. 

Steve couldn't save him from that, but this way he can give Bucky a reprieve. And maybe he can talk to Bruce or one of Tony's many doctors on staff about more permanent relief. Even if there's nothing they can do for Bucky's arm, Steve can treat his scars. Surely they make some kind of lotion or cream specifically for that purpose?

He sits up again, slowly this time, trying to gently stretch and work out the kinks in Bucky's muscles. 

"Gahhhh," he groans as something pops, cracks, and releases in his spine. _Thank God_ , that's better. 

A lot better. Actually, all of a sudden, Steve is feeling really good. There's a low thrum of pleasure tingling through him, ebbing and flowing yet inexorably increasing.

It's not quite physical though, or at least not connected to the body he's currently in--

"Fucking shit," he hears in his own voice. _Bucky_. 

That's weird, Steve thinks. Unless Bucky's senses are more enhanced than his, because usually Steve can't hear into Bucky's room over Stark's extra strength soundproofing. 

But what's Bucky swearing about? He's gotta be just waking up, and probably pain free for the first time in--

"Dammit," Steve curses, remembering what usually wakes him up. Morning wood's gotta be better though, right? 

Speaking of...

Steve looks to his door with eyes wide in alarm. Is Bucky-? He wouldn't, would he?

But why not? In fact, thinking about it more, Steve almost hopes he is.

The thought of Bucky masturbating in his body feels _good_ , again in that not quite physical way. 

It feels like warm, slick hands stroking down his hips. Massaging over that spot on the left side of his pelvis, the place Peggy always liked to bite--

And it isn't quite the way he likes to be touched there, a little too gentle at first then a little too rough, until suddenly it's _exactly_ how he likes it.

Steve gasps, arching into the sensation of not-his-body/his-body. He can feel Bucky's cock stirring, but it's more of an afterthought compared to... Whatever _this_ is. 

A hand squeezes his cock, strokes up, and he's obviously not touching himself so it must be Bucky touching him _oh God_. 

He feels his foreskin extending, pinching, rubbing over the tip of his cock and slicking up. 

Bucky's cock is fully hard now, some type of secondary arousal responding to the pleasure Steve's feeling from his own body while not actually _in_ his own body.

Steve doesn't try to touch it, just rocks his hips up in tandem with the rhythm Bucky is stroking his cock with. There's a lot of focus on his foreskin, _but of course there is_ , Steve thinks.

Bucky's cut, he doesn't know what it's like, Steve would be curious too. 

And then he feels a tug on his balls, just the way he likes them played with, _how does Bucky know?_

 _Fuck yeah_ magic.

He imagines leaning back on his pillows, legs spreading wide for Bucky in front of him. How he'd touch himself, teach Bucky what he likes.

Whimpering, Steve arches into the idea of the full intensity of Bucky's sniper focus on him.

And of course, Bucky would touch himself too. Steve can see him in his mind, cock big and leaking in his hand, sitting there getting off on Steve getting off. 

Steve tosses his head back and forth, writhing on his bed and rucking up his sheets. He's still aware he's in Bucky's body, can feel Bucky's heartbeat in his cock, but his entire being feels consumed by whatever Bucky's doing just one room over.

The ghost of a fingertip pushes at his perineum before stroking over his asshole, and Steve bites the pillow to muffle his keen. 

He's never touched himself there, never thought he was interested in the possibility (because if he thought that, he might accidentally acknowledge _exactly_ what he wants to stick up his ass--). 

And now, in some roundabout way, Steve is getting what he wants. _Bucky_ is giving him what he wants, even before Steve admits it to himself. 

Because of course Bucky is, Bucky who knows him so well, best friends since childhood, inseparable, brothers in arms except Steve doesn't want them to be _brothers_ \--

Yeah, he wants Bucky to touch him like Bucky's doing now, except Steve wants it from Bucky in _Bucky's_ body. 

Back in Brooklyn, tanned and lean from working all day at the docks, Bucky was the most beautiful person Steve ever knew. Tall and proud in his sergeant's uniform, even bloody and bruised on Zola's table. 

Sure, Steve loved Peggy. She was gorgeous, still is, always will be.

But _Bucky's_ is the first body Steve couldn't take his eyes off. Bucky is the first person Steve ever drew, Bucky is the body Steve curled next to on the cold winter nights of New York for years on end. 

And now, Bucky's body is still more beautiful than anything Steve's ever seen. He wants to take care of it, take the pain away, but in some twisted way even that is beautiful to Steve.

The pain, the scars, the metal arm ( _goddamn_ , the metal arm) is all _beautiful_. It's the manifestation of the beauty and strength and _perfection_ of Bucky's heart and soul. 

It _survived_ , carrying Bucky through seven decades of _literal hell_ , and brought Bucky here, now. 

It brought Bucky _back to Steve_ , and Steve told himself that was enough but with Bucky touching him and only a wall between them, Steve can finally admit it _isn't_.

He wants more. He wants _everything_.

He wants _Bucky_ , Bucky who is - Steve gasps - is _inside him_ , a single finger only but still--

_And Steve wants more._

He wants Bucky's actual fingers inside him, metal and flesh, both, _together_. 

He wants Bucky's cock, throbbing and dripping now, to stretch him open, to push deep into his ass and fill him up.

He wants Bucky surrounding him, on top of him, underneath him. 

He wants to be loved by Bucky, _because he loves Bucky_ \--

Steve opens his eyes. 

He loves Bucky. More than that, _he's in love with Bucky_. Now that he's thinking it, he's pretty sure he always was. 

The orgasm building in his body that he's not currently in overshadows Steve's revelation, but at the same time admitting it is the most natural thing in the world.

Of course loving Bucky is as easy as breathing for Steve. Used to be even easier than that, in fact. 

Orgasm hits Steve, Bucky's cock swelling and jerking and shooting all over the inside of his sweats.

But the physical sensation isn't what overwhelms Steve, what makes him cry out.

At the same time he embraces his love for Bucky, he's suddenly awash in Bucky's love _for him_. 

He can't say how he knows, but there's no doubt in Steve's mind of Bucky's feelings.

Fuck yeah magic!

Steve tries to reach out, to push back and share his own all-encompassing love with Bucky like Bucky's doing with him. 

He wants to make Bucky feel this too, it's the least he can do. _This_ is the opposite of drowning while being equally consuming. This is flying into the sun instead of the ocean, this is _everythi--_

__

__

Like Icarus, Steve burns.

Panic explodes in his chest, lungs squeezing, throat constricting, _what the fuck??_

Steve hears Bucky's voice, fast and full of fear, as if Bucky is standing right next to him but no he's not, Bucky's still in his room, _what's happening?_

"Oh God what have I done, I fucked up, fuck fuck fuck he's gonna hate me, we gotta break the spell, we can't wait, I can't be trusted he should hate me, I took advantage of him I used him I'm just like Hyd--"

The monologue continues, faster and faster, but Steve isn't listening anymore. 

He's on his (Bucky's) feet before he's fully conscious of what he's doing. The weight of Bucky's arm throws him off balance again, and he curses under his breath. 

He doesn't have time for this dammit he's gotta get to Bucky, why is Bucky so afraid? Bucky should _never_ be afraid, why didn't Bucky realize Steve loves him too??? 

Why couldn't Bucky feel Steve's love? Steve has to tell him, show him, get through to him no matter what, Steve'll break down the fucking door separating them if he has to, _dear God was that a sob is Bucky crying that's unacceptable_ \-- 

"Bucky! Bucky, open up!" Steve yells as he pounds on Bucky's bedroom door. 

Bucky's terror makes Steve's stomach roll.

"Open the door Bucky! Right now!" Still no response, and Steve feels Bucky resigning himself to what he believes is his fate. A wave of panic all Steve's own sweeps over him.

"Goddammit Bucky, let me in!" he begs, then swears as he senses Bucky's despair. 

Steve forces the door open with Bucky's metal arm, uncaring that it dents the wall. 

It's still weird, to look at Bucky and see himself. Especially like this, with wide eyes dripping tears and naked on the bed, but Steve doesn't care.

It's _Bucky_. 

Steve lunges for him and crushes their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter Two possible spoilers***
> 
> Content Warning:  
> Steve is woken up by the pain in Bucky's left shoulder. He realizes Bucky has chronic pain and wishes Bucky didn't. There is a reference to Steve's pre-serum health issues. 
> 
> This chapter also deals with how Bucky has a lot of scars from Hydra, that are dry and irritated (I actually have a lot of scar tissue myself, it's basically what I deal with). Bucky's never mentioned having chronic pain/discomfort to Steve.
> 
> **end possible spoilers**


	3. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) Day 7 "body worship".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askdfjaf I just noticed the chapter notes I wrote for this disappeared a.klsdfjaldfkjasdf
> 
> Okay so this chapter is the Official Ending, and I did add some tags to the story (as well, extended spoiler-y content warning in end notes). If you think anything else needs tagging or mentioned in end notes, please let me know!!! And as always, you can reblog [this fic here](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/post/166213684750/fuck-magic-smdarling-marvel-cinematic-universe) if you want!!

The world spins around him, and for a second Steve thinks the trope of first kiss fireworks is true, but no. 

The vertigo is back, everything lurching forward and suddenly Steve is facing up instead of down, still looking at Bucky but it's Bucky in _Bucky's_ body, thank God.

Bucky tips forward, unbalancing from finding himself on his feet instead of laying down, and lands rough on Steve's chest.

"Oof," Steve grunts out, flailing. Bucky pushes up, scrambling to stand. Steve grabs him by the shoulder and _yanks_.

"Steve, Steve let me go, what are you doing? I'm so sorry, I'll leave just--" Bucky babbles, struggling and unsteady.

"Bucky shut up," Steve orders, and Bucky looks at him in confusion and fear.

"Steve--"

"I said _shut up_ , listen to me, how could you think I would hate you for something like this?"

"I used you, I _took advantage_ \--"

"No, I'm not done Bucky! You didn't, _you love me_ , and Bucky, _of course I love you too_." 

They stare at each other, panting with adrenaline. 

Bucky's eyes are shining with tears that break Steve's heart, but Steve won't look away. He refuses to let go of Bucky, _not this time_.

"You don't mean that," Bucky whispers, "please Steve. Don't, _you don't mean that_."

"I love you," Steve tells him again. "I love you, I love you _I love you_." Now he's finally said it he can't seem to stop, but Bucky only gets more agitated.

"No you don't, no, _no Steve_ ," he protests, struggling again. Steve twists as best he can in their awkward position, half trapped under Bucky, and only holds him tighter.

"I love you I love you I love you, I've always loved you and I will always love you, no matter what you do. No matter what happens Bucky, I love you, and I _want_ you, _I'm yours_ , in every way you want me you have me, til the end of the line."

Bucky seems to run out of energy at that, collapsing fully on Steve's chest. He sobs, just once, before burying his face against Steve's sternum. 

Steve tugs at him, at his clothes, "c'mon honey, get up here with me, please Bucky," trying to get Bucky fully on the bed instead of half splayed off like he landed. 

Bucky helps him a little, crawling up and over Steve, using the strength of his legs to arrange himself without moving his head much, if at all. 

Steve pets at him, gropes at him, running his hands through Bucky's hair and over his back. 

"I love you I love you I love you," he repeats, and Bucky just shakes. 

"How," Bucky gasps, chapped lips rough against Steve's chest. "How can you love me? How can you want me?"

"Because you're the best person I've ever met Buck, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, you always have been. And you're _beautiful_ , you're gorgeous, I can't breathe when I look at you--"

"No Steve, no," Bucky moans. "I'm not, you know now, _you've seen me_ , I'm hideous inside and out, I--"

"No Bucky, shh baby, no you're not. I _do_ see you, I know you better than anyone, you're _not_ hideous, you're _everything_ to me Bucky," Steve tells him, eyes watering himself. He presses a kiss to the crown of Bucky's head. 

"Please Buck, please believe me, let me prove it to you, please," Steve begs. 

Bucky is silent save for his hitching breaths, still hiding his face. Steve feels Bucky's tears on his skin, knows Bucky is crying in earnest despite how quiet he is. There's still semen smeared on him, all over Bucky's clothes now too, not to mention the mess Steve made in Bucky's pants. 

Really, it should be gross. But it isn't, because it's _Bucky_. 

"How?" Bucky asks, voice thick. "How can you prove it to me?"

"I don't know Bucky," Steve answers honestly, "I don't know if I can make you believe it when you don't, but I swear to you. I will spend the rest of my life trying - if you let me."

Bucky's entire body jerks in Steve's arms as another sob wrenches itself from Bucky's chest. 

"Shh baby, here, c'mere, roll over for me. I have an idea," Steve says, pushing at Bucky again, gently this time. Bucky lets Steve roll him off Steve's chest and arrange him on his back. 

He turns his face away. 

"No baby, Bucky no, you don't have to hide from me sweetheart, you _never_ have to hide from me," Steve soothes, kneeling at Bucky's side and leaning over him. 

He cups Bucky's jaw in his big artist's hands, turning him to look at Steve. 

Steve bends forward, pressing chaste kisses against Bucky's face, tasting the salt of his tears, feeling him tremble. 

"I love you I love you I love you," he chants, lips moving over Bucky's cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Bucky chokes out another sobs, hands coming up to grab Steve's arms and hold on for dear life.

" _Steve_ ," he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Shh, I'm here, _you have me_ , I love you." Steve's lips trace over Bucky's eyelids, his damp eyelashes tickling sensitive skin.

Bucky shudders, and Steve kisses up the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

He presses his forehead to Bucky's, and Bucky opens his eyes to look up at him. 

"I love you," Steve says again. "Can I - will you let me show you?" He takes his right hand off Bucky's face to tug at Bucky's shirt. 

Bucky frowns at him, lower lip trembling. Steve kisses it gently before pulling back a couple inches. 

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he reminds Bucky. "Can you trust me? Please?"

"Always Stevie," Bucky whispers, their breath hot between them as they talk practically into each other's open mouths. 

Steve presses their lips together one last time before kneeling up. He helps Bucky to sit, pulling Bucky's shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

Bucky leans back against the pillows, lifting his hips as Steve turns to start tugging Bucky's sweatpants down. 

Steve gently peels them off, conscious of how the drying come might stick and pull at Bucky's pubic hair. 

Bucky is confused for a moment, before realizing. 

"Did you...?" he trails off, watching as Steve's ministrations reveal his soft dick, covered in spunk. 

"Well, not like you did," Steve answers, glancing up to meet Bucky's eyes and grin. Bucky blushes but doesn't look away.

"I kind of, well I think somehow, with the spell, I felt what you were doing?" Steve explains, pulling the pants down Bucky's thighs.

"You did?" Bucky demands, sitting up again. 

"Yeah," Steve says, getting the messy sweats past Bucky's feet and flinging them to join his shirt on the floor. 

"And I felt," Steve twists again, pushing Bucky down. "I felt how much you love me, Buck." 

Bucky gapes at him but doesn't fight against the pressure of Steve's hands on his chest. 

"I thought, maybe, that you would feel how much I love you too," Steve continues, leaning over Bucky. 

"I didn't, I had no idea, why couldn't I feel you?" Bucky stammers.

"I dunno Buck, but I think maybe you started panicking too much. Nothing from my end could get past that," Steve says, frowning. "I felt it and, Jesus Bucky, I was _so_ scared."

"I'm sorry Stevie, I never meant--"

"No, _hush_ , it's okay, I'm not mad, I don't blame you Buck. I'm glad I felt it, I'm glad whatever that spell was let me feel you like that. I love you Bucky," Steve reminds him. 

Bucky reaches up, carding his left hand through Steve's hair. "Do you really?" he whispers. 

"I do," Steve smiles at him, "and I wanna try to prove it, can I?" 

"Anything you want Stevie," Bucky says. "I'm yours too."

Steve kisses him again, licking at Bucky's lips this time and Bucky lets him. Bucky kisses back, opening his mouth and tentatively touching his tongue to Steve's, who shivers and groans above him. 

Steve sucks Bucky's tongue into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, and Bucky arches into it before Steve lets go. 

Bucky tilts his head, adjusting the angle, and inhales sharp through his nose as Steve licks into his mouth, deep and searching but still so sweet and tender. Spit connects their lips even after Steve pulls away.

" _Stevie_ ," Bucky whines, craning up for another kiss and Steve lets him, lets Bucky explore _his _mouth this time.__

Steve moves even as they kiss, off his knees to lie flush against Bucky's side, not quite on top of him, half hard cock pushing into Bucky's hip. 

He shoves his hands between Bucky's head and the pillow it's on, cradling and holding Bucky close. 

Bucky swings a leg over Steve's hip, turning into him, kiss growing more and more heated. He moves his right arm out from under where Steve was laying on it to wrap around Steve's upper back, keeping their bodies tight together as he tangles his metal hand in Steve's hair. 

Steve moans into Bucky's mouth, thrusting his cock just once along the hot, sweaty crease where Bucky's thigh meets his groin. 

He breaks the kiss, though between Bucky's metal hand in his hair and his own unwillingness to move further, Steve doesn't even manage to put a centimeter of distance between their lips.

"Wait," he pants heavily, "wait a second Buck, I have plans for you."

Bucky whines but eases his grip. Steve can't help licking at him again, tasting him, and both of them have mild morning breath but somehow that makes everything _better_ , more intimate.

As if being body swapped wasn't enough (and it _wasn't_ because they weren't _together_ ), the sour note of both their mouths, even the drying come between them, makes Steve shudder and jerk his hips. 

This is what he wants. _This_ is everything, this is _Bucky_ , is both of them, this isn't a dream or a fairy tale. They're not perfect, either of them, but they're _alive together_ , and that's better - _it's the best_. 

It's the little things, from his tears to his morning breath, and the bigger things too, like Bucky's scars, that make Bucky so perfect to Steve. The proof of his imperfections, of his humanness, that Bucky is still alive and here _with Steve_ \--

It's Steve's turn to squeeze his eyes shut and choke down a sob. 

"Stevie, you don't have to - I know I'm not -"

"Shut up Bucky," Steve huffs. "You're perfect, I love you, I'm gonna prove it to you Buck, whatever it takes _I promise_."

He presses another kiss to Bucky's lips, just for a second before tracing his lips along Bucky's jaw line, around under Bucky's left ear. Steve's breath is hot on Bucky's skin, his mouth open, slick lips trailing spit, teeth scraping over Bucky's stubble. 

Bucky tilts, baring his throat, giving Steve access and permission. Steve groans, nipping at his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and making Bucky's hips twitch. 

"Stevie," he moans. 

"I got you Buck, I'm right here," Steve reassures him, letting go of his ear to lick down to the base of Bucky's neck. He fits his teeth over the tendon there, biting down and sucking hard, making Bucky writhe under him. 

Steve braces on one arm, reaching up with the other to tug Bucky's metal hand away from his hair and lace their fingers together. He stretches Bucky's arm out to the side, letting go of his neck and lapping at the blossoming bruise. 

"I love you," he says again into Bucky's skin, before dragging his lips across Bucky's collarbone. 

The scar from Bucky's arm radiates out like a lightning strike over his shoulder, the upper part of his chest, snaking down his back and side. It's a vicious keloid, raised and red, dry and inflamed. 

Steve traces his tongue along the first branch, massaging it with his lips, to where the metal begins. He tastes the metal, finding a smoky, electric flavor, and moans.

Bucky watches, chin pressed to his chest to keep his teary eyes on Steve. Steve who maps the scar with his mouth, eyes closed and expression blissful. 

He's gentle, _so gentle_ , and Bucky's breath hitches. He hasn't experienced gentle in so long, especially not there, _never there_. His chest heaves with another sob, and Steve pauses, opening his eyes.

Bucky gives him a small nod, silently telling him he can continue, and Steve smiles into his skin. He closes his eyes again and continues to mouth at Bucky's scar, soothing it with his lips, his tongue. 

He doesn't use his teeth, all too aware of the discomfort it already causes Bucky and not wanting to irritate it in any way. 

Bucky just stares, trying not to start crying in earnest again. He keeps as still as he can, twitching occasionally as Steve finds a place where his nerves are oversensitive instead of deadened. 

Steve pushes his arm up and further out, chest pressing tight against Bucky's abdomen as he stretches to follow the scar in Bucky's armpit, down his side. He seems determined not to miss an inch of whatever he can possibly reach without having to sit up and roll Bucky over. 

Bucky slowly becomes conscious that Steve is whispering words into his skin, more because he can feel it in the movement of Steve's lips than actually hear it. It takes him another minute of concentrating to understand what Steve's saying--

"Beautiful, _so beautiful_ , thank you, thank you for keeping him safe, for keeping him alive, _for bringing him back to me_ , I love you, I love you _I love you_."

He's talking to the scar, to Bucky's body, he's thanking it, _what_?

"Thank you for healing, even though I know you still hurt. Thank you for surviving what they did to him, thank you for not giving up, thank you for not breaking completely, for keeping him together enough to make it back to me, thank you for protecting him, _thank you_."

Steve's trembling now, shaking against Bucky, and Bucky realizes the wet on his scar isn't just from Steve's mouth, Steve's tears are mixing with his saliva on Bucky, and Bucky breaks. 

"Steve," he says, "what are, why are you saying--?"

Steve finally takes his mouth away, looking up at Bucky. 

"Because," he says, "your scars are how you survived, if your body hadn't healed, or at least tried to heal, even this-" he tugs Bucky's metal hand where their fingers are still threaded together. 

" _Even this_ helped you get back to me, kept you alive long enough for me to find you, if it didn't - if you didn't - _God_ Bucky, I know it's terrible, and I would give anything for you to've avoided what you went through, but I--" Steve breaks off with a sob, and it's Bucky's turn to pull him close and tuck them together.

"Except I wouldn't, Bucky, _Bucky_ ," Steve gasps into his chest, and Bucky untangles their hands to wrap both arms around Steve and squeeze. 

"If you not being captured by Hydra, if you avoiding the Winter Soldier meant you weren't here with me now, I wouldn't - I wouldn't give _you_ , I wouldn't give up having you _now_ to let you avoid all that, and I _know_ that's selfish and I'm _so sorry_ \--"

"No Steve," it's Bucky's turn to provide the comfort, " _no_. Don't apologize for that, okay? Don't. Because baby, I..." Bucky takes a deep breath, steeling himself to continue.

"I hate my scars okay? I hate what I've done, I hate that I killed so many innocent people," and Steve sobs and shakes his head in denial but doesn't try to interrupt. 

"I hate what I was forced to do, okay," Bucky corrects, "but honestly? _Honestly_? If this is what I get - you in my arms, telling me you love me, if _all that_ was the price to pay for _this_?" He buries his face in Steve's hair, trying not to cry again himself.

"I would do it again," he whispers, so quietly Steve almost doesn't hear him. "To be with you? It's worth it."

"Bucky," Steve whines, shoving against him to loosen his grip and claw his way back up to kiss Bucky again. 

It's even grosser than the last, objectively, with both of them on the edge of weeping. It's also their best kiss so far, after Bucky already didn't think it was possible to top their previous one. 

Steve swings his leg over Bucky's hips, shifting to lay completely on top of Bucky, their bodies flush together. 

They'd both softened during Steve's worship, but between the slick sounds of their lips, the way their tongues dance together, heads adjusting and readjusting angles to fit themselves together in constant, new and exciting ways, and the press and slide of every inch of their sweaty skin, they're both hard in under a minute.

" _Steve_ ," Bucky gasps, panting. "Steve, I need--"

"Yeah Buck," Steve licks into Bucky's mouth again, "me too."

Bucky rolls them over with one smooth flex of his powerful body, muscles working in perfect synchrony. 

Steve wraps his legs around Bucky's waist, rutting up and sliding their cocks together. They both moan, and Bucky jerks his hips, thrusting against Steve, chasing friction. Steve grabs his ass with both hands, pulling them even tighter together. 

"Fuck," Bucky groans into Steve's mouth, before separating and kneeling up. 

"What, Bucky, what?" Steve scrambles, trying to follow, but Bucky doesn't give him a chance. Instead, he reaches his hands under Steve's thighs, slinging them up over his shoulders. 

"I need, Steve, I need to _taste you_ now," he growls, and dives down to suck Steve's cock between his red, swollen lips. 

Steve shouts, legs clamping around Bucky's ears, and thank God again for Hydra's bastardized serum that means Bucky can take his strength. 

Bucky braces his arms across Steve's hips as he arches and screams. He wraps his metal hand around the base of Steve's cock, holding it steady. 

He strokes Steve's foreskin down along his shaft with his mouth this time, pressing his tongue against the leaking head and moaning at the salty tang of Steve's precome. 

"Bucky!" Steve shouts, trying to thrust up into the tight, burning wet heat. 

Bucky hums, taking Steve's cock further in until it hits the back of his throat. His lips barely brush metal where his fist wraps around the base, _Jesus Christ_ Steve's _so big_. 

Bucky swallows around him a couple times before slowly pulling up. He carefully uses his lips to extend Steve's foreskin and nibble sweetly at it. 

" _Fuck_ , please, God _Bucky_ ," Steve wails, thrashing under Bucky's grip. 

"Not yet," Bucky tells him, "I'm not done down here."

He starts jacking Steve with his metal hand, moving his cock out of the way to reach his balls. 

Bucky takes them into his mouth, remembering what he discovered about Steve earlier and sucking hard, tugging them away from Steve's body. 

Steve howls, heels digging into Bucky's back and hands clawing at the sheets. Bucky can feel his testicles trying to draw up, tensing and releasing, unable to fully tighten with the way he's pulling them down. 

Bucky pinches at the base of Steve's cock, sucking once more at his balls before letting them go. Like he said, he's not done yet.

He moves further down, kissing and licking at Steve's perineum, hands moving to the back of Steve's thighs to open him up wider.

Bucky pulls back a little and get his first look at Steve's hole, groaning deep in his chest.

It's still wet with lube from earlier, twitching and spasming as he breathes on it, tight and pink. 

"Buuuuuucky, BuckyBuckyBucky, _please_ ," Steve begs, hands threading through Bucky's hair, clutching at him, trying to guide him where he wants Bucky most. 

Bucky obliges, licking a stripe up across Steve's hole to his perineum before pressing his open mouth around it. Steve keens for him, hands flexing against Bucky's scalp. 

Bucky laves his tongue over the opening, massaging around the rim with his lips. His nose smashes uncomfortably against Steve's perineum but he doesn't care, inhaling deep. 

Underneath the silicone scent of Bucky's lube, Steve smells of musk and spice and semen and _sex_. Bucky moans, sucking at his hole and wiggling his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. 

Steve is hot and smooth inside, clenching around Bucky's tongue. Bucky presses in further, trying to get deeper, massaging Steve's inner thighs to get him to relax. 

He thrusts his tongue deeper, coaxing Steve open, searching, _searching_ \--

Steve's begging cuts off, his entire body tensing, before he starts shaking.

"Ohgodohgodohgod _Bucky_! There, right there!" Steve babbles, and Bucky strokes his tongue up again, pressing against Steve's prostate, as deep inside Steve as he can get this way. 

It's not enough, even with Steve's thighs trembling around his ears, even though he can see Steve's cock twitching and throbbing. 

Bucky brings his left hand around, rubbing at Steve's rim with his metal thumb until he can slip it in under his tongue. 

Steve gasps, taking a hand away from Bucky's head to tug at his cock. 

" _No_ ," Bucky growls, pulling away from Steve's hole. Steve stares down at him in confusion.

"No," Bucky repeats, glaring at Steve's hand around his cock. 

It takes a few more seconds for Steve to understand what he means, and he whimpers but obediently lets go of himself. Bucky presses his thumb into Steve up to the last knuckle and bends back to nip at the edge of Steve's hole as a reward. 

He kisses and sucks at the rim, twisting his thumb inside Steve to rub into his prostate. 

"Bucky," Steve whines, "please, Buck I need _more_ , I need you inside me, _please_." He yanks at Bucky's hair, trying to drag Bucky up his body. 

Bucky's own cock twitches between his legs, a thrill shooting down his spine at Steve's words and making him grind into the mattress. He gropes at the bed, the sheets, with his right hand to find his lube. 

He keeps his metal thumb buried in Steve's ass as he sits up, shrugging Steve's legs from his shoulders.

The hole is red and swollen where it stretches around Bucky's thumb, shiny with his spit, and when he slips his thumb out the hole flutters around nothing for a few seconds before closing up.

"Fuckin' hell Stevie," he curses, so turned on his words slur a little. 

"Bucky Bucky Bucky," Steve is still babbling, desperate, hands letting go of Bucky's hair to tug at his neck and shoulders. 

Bucky slops lube over his left hand, coating his fingers, then acquiesces to Steve's unspoken request and leans down to kiss him.

Steve sighs into Bucky's mouth, licking the taste of himself from Bucky's lips and biting down on Bucky's tongue as Bucky pushes two fingers into his hole.

Bucky balances over Steve, letting himself be kissed as he focuses on scissoring his metal fingers in Steve, stretching him and getting him ready. His right hand digs bruises into Steve's thigh as he hitches the leg up higher around his waist.

Steve's fingernails rake down his back as he pushes a third finger in, hips tilting to let Bucky get deeper, trying to spread himself open, give himself to Bucky completely.

"You ready?" Bucky asks when Steve arches into him, head thrown back and breaking their kiss. 

Steve nods frantically, scratching down Bucky's back to grab at his ass again. 

"I'm so ready Bucky, _I need it_ , please I need you please, pleaseplease _please_."

"Shhh," Bucky hushes, chasing Steve's lips. He takes his fingers out to grab the lube again and slick up his cock, already wet with precome. 

"No! Nonono, what are you doing, I need you inside me, _inside me_ Bucky!" Steve howls, thrashing and protesting the sudden emptiness. 

"I am, I promise baby I am, settle down, it'll just be a second," Bucky tries to reassure him, shuffling forward to line them up and press the head of his cock against Steve's needy hole. 

Steve whimpers, biting his lip and nodding up at Bucky to show he can wait, but the way his fingers dig into Bucky's ass says Steve can _only_ wait _one_ second. 

Bucky doesn't make him wait any longer, _Bucky himself_ can't wait anymore, he's just as desperate to be inside Steve as Steve is for him to get there. 

He tries to go slow, incrementally increasing the pressure of his cock against the tight ring of muscle until the swollen, leaking head pops in. 

Bucky tries to stop moving then, give Steve time to adjust, but Steve, gasping at the new sensation, is out of patience. He wants Bucky all the way inside him _now_ , and yanks Bucky forward. 

Bucky lubed them both up well, the slick letting his cock slide into Steve down to the base with one move.

Bucky bites at the join of Steve's neck to his shoulder, really digging his teeth in, trying not to come instantly. Steve screams, entire body tensing before he starts writhing again, rolling his hips and grinding against Bucky. 

"Ah ah ah," Steve pants out, "Bucky Bucky _Bucky_."

Bucky whines, teeth still latching hard to Steve's neck, balls drawing up. Steve is tight, tighter than he thought possible, muscles clenching rhythmically around him. 

"Please please please," Steve begs, and Bucky finally releases him with a gasp. 

"Goddammit Stevie," he hisses, hips jerking forward. 

"I love you," Steve says, looking up at him. His face is red, mouth wet, eyes still teary even as his pupils are blown black. " _I love you_."

Bucky groans, bracing his arms and rocking into Steve. 

"I love you Bucky, I love you I love you I love you," Steve chants, staring up at him, and Bucky can't look away. 

He fucks forward, hard, then again and again. Steve's eyes roll but Steve keeps talking, keeps telling Bucky "I love you" over and over. 

Bucky thrusts faster, and Steve's words speed up, slurring together but still intelligible. 

And Bucky, watching Steve's face as he buries himself in Steve's tight body, finally starts to believe him.

He collapses forward, all his weight on Steve but Steve can take it, was _scientifically engineered_ to take Bucky's weight, to take _Bucky_ , and just cradles Bucky's head to his chest as he continues his mantra. 

Bucky arches up, keeping his face smashed between Steve's perfect pecs and reaching down to pull Steve's legs up higher on his sides. 

He grinds hard against Steve's ass, shifting his hips until he's pressing directly against Steve's prostate. Steve howls, but doesn't stop talking.

All at once, _Bucky can feel it_.

Steve's love for him crashes over him like a roaring ocean wave, drowning him, pulling him under, making him gasp for air. 

His balls draw up, entire body freezing, and he can feel Steve's cock jerking against his abs, semen pulsing hot and wet and sticky between them. 

"Bucky!" Steve screams his name as he orgasms, echoing around the room. The spasm of his ass tight around Bucky triggers Bucky's own orgasm, but the physical sensation is somehow _secondary_.

Steve surrounds him, not just his cock but his entire body, his entire _being_. He's consumed, he's broken, he's remade _inside Steve_ , because Steve loves him, he doesn't doubt anymore, Bucky _knows_ , he can feel it, hear it "I love you I love you I love you" in the pounding beat of Steve's heart in his ear.

 _Steve loves him_.

Steve Rogers loves Bucky Barnes because of course he does, just like Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers.

Bucky thinks wildly that they've loved each other like this since the second they were born, _or even before that_ , when their first cells came together. 

He huffs a laugh against Steve's chest, almost hysterically, because it's obvious now. He's not sure why he didn't realize it sooner.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are in love. Always have been, always will be, _til the end of the line_. 

Loving each other is who they are, _because of course it is_ , and Bucky can't believe it took a goddamn magic spell for them to realize, to finally end up _here_ , right where they belong.

 _Fuckin' magic_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***possible spoilers***
> 
> Content Warning:  
> The "worship" aspect of this chapter deals heavily with Steve focusing on Bucky's scarring, physically touching it and even talking to it. He acknowledges Bucky's scars as part of what got Bucky through Hydra and subsequently reunited them, and while he feels guilt over this, he tells Bucky he's grateful for what Bucky's been through because it brought Bucky back to him. 
> 
> I don't think there's really anything else that needs to be expanded on, but if I'm wrong let me know or drop me an ask anonymously if you prefer [on Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ***end possible spoilers***


	4. Bonus Features

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Credit Scene, After Credit Scene, and Deleted Scene (all of which may or may not've _actually happened_ in the context of this story, choose your own adventure. For what it's worth, I figure the first two are "later the same day" and the last one is an AU with minor fourth wall issues, but YMMV). No porn, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed a lot while writing the first three chapters - this is why. I really don't have a good excuse.

End Credits Scene:

" _Wait_ , wait a minute, the spell broke when you kissed???" Tony asks, outraged. 

"Uh, yeah?" Bucky says. He supposes, when you say it like that, it does sound ridiculous. He just thought the rest of the team would be more supportive, not laughing so much _birdboys_.

Steve buries his face against Bucky's right shoulder, and Bucky doesn't have to look to know he's blushing.

" _True love's kiss broke the spell_?" Tony's gesturing wildly, and Bucky fears for the sanctity of Tony's coffee cup where it sits innocently in front of him. 

Natasha snorts just once before forcing her face back into the carefully amused expression she's maintained throughout Bucky and Steve's explanation of how they reversed the body swap. 

Bucky glares at her - everyone else is laughing, _even Bruce_ is giggling into his tea. She's the last Avenger standing - she better not laugh at them too. 

" _What fairy tale bullshit is this_??" Tony screeches, voice rising higher and higher with every word. 

"I dunno?" 

"Fuck magic!" Tony declares, pushing back from the table and storming out. 

Natasha starts cackling. 

******************************

After Credits Scene:

"I can't believe the first time you kissed me I was in your body. I thought you were Captain America, not _Captain Narcissist_ ," Bucky teases. 

"Shut up," Steve says, shoving him back onto the bed. 

"It's okay Stevie," Bucky laughs, "I like kissing you too!"

"Prove it!"

Bucky does. 

*****************************

Deleted Scene/Outtake:

"Oh dear," Strange says, frowning at the Captain and the Soldier. 

"What? What happened? What'd she hit them with??" Stark clanks loudly to the ground next to the doctor.

"It's a form of fuck magic."

Stark flips the Iron Man visor up to stare incredulously at Strange. 

" _What_ magic?"

"Fuck magic," Strange explains. "The sole purpose of fuck magic is to get them to have sex."

"Again, _what_??"

"With each other," Strange adds helpfully. "Once they do, the spell will break."

Stark turns to watch Rogers and Barnes stumble around in each other's bodies like newborn foals, trying desperately to reach each other, make sure the other is okay.

"Fifty dollars on thirty-six hours," Stark says. 

Strange hums contemplatively, thinking. 

"My money's on less than a full day," he decides at last.

"JARVIS, you hear that? Make a note, file it under Stucky Betting Pool: Magic Edition!" 

"As you wish, sir," the AI says from inside Stark's suit before the visor clamps shut and repulsors blast him back into the sky. 

Stephen Strange smiles to himself. It'll be nice to have some extra pocket money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Find me [on Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/) if you want, _I am always on Tumblr_. 
> 
> Oh, and you can reblog [this too](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/post/166213684750/fuck-magic-smdarling-marvel-cinematic-universe)! 
> 
> Hearts and butterflies and SO MUCH GRATITUDE I CAN'T EVEN y'all <3<3<3<3<3<3  
> ~ Darling


End file.
